Biotic Vanguard (3.5e Class)
Biotic Vanguard A unique Dark Matter specialist who mixes ranged attacks with high mobility. Born with the deadly curse of being able to harness the power of Dark Matter, the Biotic Vanguard uses this trait with devastating effects. Using powerful bursts of swirling energy they blast and throw opponents across the battlefield. Dark Matter itself is an energy field created by sentient beings and all types of intelligent life. Appearing visibly only as blue or purple streams of searing light this energy is often associated with spiritual manifestations. In it's unstable and gathered forms it can be a terribly destructive force capable of shredding molecular bonds and splitting atoms. In some exotic breeds and species they can actually touch and harness this power in small quantities. These persons are called Biotics. Also, while not intelligent itself, Dark Matter does obey and interact with the brains electronic commands and stimulus. The result is dangerous blasts of concentrated energy emanating from the arms or hands of these powerful individuals. These blasts are often hurled at their enemies with shocking effect. Whether as symbols of hope or destruction, the Biotic Vanguards themselves are deadly and lethal humanoid weapons. Making a Biotic Vanguard The Biotic Vanguard is a skilled ranged attack unit. Focus your efforts on raising a high Dexterity and Wisdom for accuracy, power, and defense. Abilities: Dexterity, Wisdom. Races: Any. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: None. Package recieved. Starting Age: Moderate. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Biotic Vanguard. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Simple Weapons, Martial Weapons, and Light Armor. Biotic Blast Ability (Ex): A Dexterity based Ranged Attack which follows a linear path to its target and requires the use of only one free hand. This is an unnamed energy subtype, similar to fire or lightning, which ignores Spell Resistance but does not penetrate Damage Reduction. Biotic Blast functions similar to using an Unarmed Strike in that you gain additional attacks from a high Base Attack Bonus. However, the use of this ability does provoke an Attack of Opportunity from adjacent opponents, similar to an Unarmed Strike as well. This ability offers no feat interaction either. Meaning you cannot take feats similar to Weapon Focus and apply them to your Biotic Blast Ability. :Level 01: Range: 120 feet. Damage: 1d6 + Wisdom Modifier. Critical: 20/x2. :Level 08: Range: 240 feet. Damage: 1d8 + Wisdom Modifier. Critical: 20/x2. :Level 13: Range: 360 feet. Damage: 1d10 + Wisdom Modifier. Critical: 20/x2. :Level 17: Range: 480 feet. Damage: 1d12 + Wisdom Modifier. Critical: 20/x2. Dark Tech (Ex): Your understanding of Dark Matter increases and unlocks new abilities. :Level 01: An opponent struck by your Biotic Blast Ability does not grant flanking bonuses to their allies until the start of your next turn. Opponents with the Uncanny Dodge feat are immune to this effect. :Level 04: An opponent who successfully grapples you takes damage every round equal to your Wisdom Modifier. :Level 12: An opponent struck by your Biotic Shockwave also becomes Stunned for 1 round. Crit Tech (Ex): Your summoning power of Dark Matter increases and unlocks new abilities. :Level 02: When using the Full Attack Action and attacking with Biotic Blast, you can choose to instead make a single special attack. This single attack will increase the Critical Threat range and the Attack Modifier of your Biotic Blast by 1. (+1 Attack, 19/x2 Critical) This also doubles the effective range of your Biotic Blast. :Level 10: When using the Full Attack Action and attacking with Biotic Blast, you can choose to instead make a single special attack instead. This single attack will increase the Critical Threat range and the Attack Modifier of your Biotic Blast by 2. (+2 Attack, 18/x2 Critical) This also doubles the effective range of your Biotic Blast. :Level 19: When using the Full Attack Action and attacking with Biotic Blast, you can choose to instead make a single special attack instead. This single attack will increase the Critical Threat range and the Attack Modifier of your Biotic Blast by 3. (+3 Attack, 17/x2 Critical) This also doubles the effective range of your Biotic Blast. Mind Tech (Ex): Your body's mental link with Dark Matter strengthens. It's command and manipulation become an extension of your very will. :Level 03: When using Biotic Blast, you no longer provoke Attacks of Opportunity from adjacent opponents. Also, Biotic Blast is now considered a Magic Weapon in terms of bypassing Damage Reduction and striking certain opponents. :Level 11: When using Biotic Blast, you can ignore cover bonuses for anything less than total cover. :Level 14: When using Biotic Blast, you can ignore concealment bonuses for anything less than total concealment. :Level 18: When using Biotic Restoration, (see below), you gain Regeneration 2, replacing Regeneration 1. Biotic Shell Ability (Ex): You summon a blue barrier of Dark Energy to protect yourself. :Level 05: As a Minor Action you can gain a bonus to your Natural Armor equal to one plus your Wisdom Modifier. You also gain a +4 bonus against mind altering effects while maintaining this ability. However, while in use, you cannot summon any other Biotic Abilities and suffer a -5 penalty to your Hide Skill. Sustaining this ability for multiple rounds costs your Minor Action for every round in which you are still maintaining the ability. This ability does not require a Concentration Check to sustain. Power Tech (Ex): Your raw destructive power multiplies and unlocks new and devastating attacks. These specific abilities can only be used within 30 feet of your intended targets. You can also target more than one opponent with these abilities and Dark Tech still applies to all opponents struck with your attacks. :Level 06: When using Biotic Blast as a Standard Action you can gain an additional attack. However, all your attacks suffer a -2 penalty to hit. :Level 15: When using Biotic Blast as a Standard Action you can gain two additional attacks. However, all your attacks suffer a -4 penalty to hit. :Level 20: When using Biotic Blast as a Standard Action you can gain three additional attacks. However, all your attacks suffer a -6 penalty to hit. Biotic Shockwave Ability (Ex): You summon a thunderstorm of Dark Energy to thrust your opponents away. :Level 07: Your opponent must succeed a Fortitude Saving Throw, DC 10 + 1/2 level + Wisdom Modifier, or be thrown backward 30 feet and knocked Prone. This is a Standard Action. Biotic Skywalker Ability (Ex): You summon a blue mist of surrounding Dark Energy to transport you over and through obstacles. :Level 09: As a Minor Action you summon a blue barrier and ignore any difficult terrain while maintaining this ability. You also gain a Movement Bonus of 10 feet to your Land Speed while maintaining this ability. However, while in use, you cannot summon any other Biotic Abilities and suffer a -5 penalty to your Hide Skill. Sustaining this ability for multiple rounds costs your Minor Action for every round in which you are still maintaining the ability. This ability does not require a Concentration Check to sustain. Biotic Restoration Ability (Ex): You summon blue fibers of penetrating Dark Energy to heal your wounds. :Level 16: As a Minor Action you summon a blue barrier and gain Regeneration 1 while maintaining this ability. You also gain temporary Hit Points equal to your Wisdom Modifier while maintaining this ability. However, while in use, you cannot summon any other Biotic Abilities and suffer a -5 penalty to your Hide Skill. Sustaining this ability for multiple rounds costs your Minor Action for every round in which you are still maintaining the ability. This ability does not require a Concentration Check to sustain. Ex-Biotic Vanguard Biotic Vanguards who multiclass suffer a permanent -2 penalty to their Intelligence and Wisdom Scores. They retain all other class traits and abilities. Biotic Vanguards level 20 and above do not suffer from this penalty. Biotic Vanguard Starting Package Weapons: Choice of two simple or one martial weapon. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: Any. Gear: Leather Armor and an Adventurer's Basic Kit. Gold: 10g. Playing a Biotic Vanguard Dark Matter: Dark Matter is an energy field created by sentient beings and all types of intelligent life. Appearing visibly only as blue or purple streams of searing light this energy is often associated with spiritual manifestations. In it's unstable and gathered forms it can be a terribly destructive force capable of shredding molecular bonds and splitting atoms. In some exotic breeds and species they can actually touch and harness this power in small quantities. These persons are called Biotics. Also, while not intelligent itself, Dark Matter does obey and interact with the brains electronic commands and stimulus. The result is dangerous blasts of concentrated energy emanating from the arms or hands of these powerful individuals. These blasts are often hurled at their enemies with shocking effect. While a single individual is not capable of gathering enough Dark Matter unto themselves to cause internal or external harm, these practitioners none the less experience sudden heart failure at astounding rates. Most see a lifespan considerably shorter than their native peers. The only positive effects so far noted among the biotic's, is their increased control of their healing and repairing bodily functions. They age slower and heal faster than their native peers at a very noticeable level. Religion: Any. Biotic Vanguards regard their unique powers in varis ways. Some believe it is a gift, some a curse. Other Classes: This class is a ranged striker unit. It works well with high damage output and fast mobility. A comfortable addition to any party. Combat: Ranged striker unit. Dealing high damage output to one unit at a time while maintain good mobility. Advancement: Any. Multi-class penalty is stronger for some classes than others. Biotic Vanguards in the World Biotic Vanguards are flashy and confident in their lifestyle of combat. Feeling themselves above the average members of their race they are sometimes given to pride and arrogance. Viewing themselves as a superior evolution of their species they always strive to obtain the heroes portion. For this, they are viewed with fear, disdain, and a general dislike by others. Daily Life: Soldiering, Freelancing, or Mercenary work. They are valued for their natural combat prowess. Notables: None. Their flashy displays are always remembered, their names are mostly unknown. Organizations: Local Military Corps, Freelancing Guilds, or Mercenary Companies. NPC Reactions: A general dislike of their superior traits and prideful manner. Biotic Vanguard Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge(History) can research Biotics to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Biotic Vanguards in the Game Biotic Vanguards are few and far between. Player Characters will often never interact with a Biotic Npc in their lifetimes. They are just too few to make an impression on society. Adaptation: Spell slinging Warlock or maybe a Chi weilding warrior. Sample Encounter: A group of elite soldiers confront the party. Within their ranks numbers a single Biotic Vanguard wearing light armor. The Biotic will attempt to deal with the party one at a time focusing on spike damage to a single individual from a safe distance. EL 1: N/A. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class